Switched
by Rc
Summary: Knives HAS SEEN THE WAYS OF HIS MISTAKES! um did i say the right? anywho Vash has disappeared. Knives searchs for his twin. Vash has changed though. OH HOW HE HAS CHANGED! i'm in this! whee! read&review. FLAMES ARE WELCOME. in fact flame me!!


SWITCHED!  
  
It had been a while for the old but young looking gunman. Life was simple now. So much simpler. He'd travel from town to town. Looking. Searching. For his twin. The twin that had changed his life. The brother that showed him life was good and you can love humanity. So the gunman traveled on. "No luck in that town." He told himself. He looked back over his shoulder at the distant town. "Hmm so onward I go." He had been speaking to himself a lot these days. It had been years since he'd seen his brother. And now the gunman thought he'd ever be able to say the things a brother would say to one's brother after a life changing experience. The gunman walked among the desert weeds for days before reaching his next destination.  
  
He walked into the town quietly. Like before people stared at him and whispered amongst themselves about his appearance. Which by the way was quite strange. He wore a very dirty brown coat and some badly faded jeans. His hands were tucked away in his coat's pockets. The stares he got were semi normal. The gunman walked into a bar and sat at the far back corner. He kept his head bowed. A Beautiful woman walked up to him. She had brown hair pulled into a ponytail at the back of her head. She had on a long black skirt and a thin long sleeved white shirt with an open black leather vest. She peered at him through her small-framed glasses. "Hey hottie! My names Rc and I'm gonna be your waitress! So whatcha want me to get ya?" She spoke in a cute tone. He lifted his head. She blinked. "Knives! Good god child!" She said in shock sitting in front of him. He smiled. "Well Rc it's nice to see you too." He chuckled. She blinked again then smiled. "So hottie whatcha doin' back here?" She winked playfully. Knives laughed. "The same. Where's my drink waitress?" He narrowed his eyes seductively at her. Rc mumbled and stood. She hugged Knives. "So whatcha want?" "Vodka on the rocks." "Gotcha."  
  
Rc returned moments later. She set the glass on the table and once again resumed her position in front of the gunman. "Knives." She started. "I saw Vash last week." Knives' eye's widened. "What?!" "Yeah he was interesting.to say the least. He's changed a lot Knives. He's so much like the old you now. Only he still loves the humans." Rc looked at Knives. He was gone. There was $1.50 for the drink on the table. Rc stood and looked around. "Oh Knives." She sighed. "RC GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OVER HERE AND DO YOU JOB!" Rc twitched. "GO TO HELL MUTHAFUCKER!" She yelled to her employer.  
  
Knives smiled as he heard Rc's yell. "She's so fucked up. I swear." There was a yelped and a 'ow' heard seconds later. Knives turned. He blinked. "Rc.?" She growled. "I HATE YOU DAMN HUMANS! YOU HEAR ME! DAMN YOU ALL!" She calmed down a bit. "Darn spiders." She said and stood as she rubbed her butt. Knives grinned at the sight of his old friend. "So fired?" Rc glared. "Thanks to you little mister." "Little? Hun I'm 3 feet taller and 45 years older than you are. You're the little one." He replied laughing. Rc slapped his back hard enough the make him wince in sight pain. "Ha! You're so FUNNY KNIVES! -Whack- Man you could -whack- be a comedian! I'm comin' with ya." "Excuse you? You just don't invite yourself on MY.things." Knives blinked. Rc smiled. "Come K-chan! It'll be fun! Me and my bestest pal doing bestest's pal stuff!" Rc wrapped her arm in his and held his hand. "Please?" Knives glazed down at her. Her big green eyes sparkled. Knives slowly felt himself melting. "Oh all right!" he sighed. He always melted if he stared to long into those gold eyes for to long. Rc was plant just like Knives and his twin. Vash. "Love n' peace." Knives whispered looking ahead. "Love n' peace." Rc repeated smiling.  
  
-Yawwwwwwwwwnnnnnnnnnnnnnn- Rc stretched. "Man Knives! Your tummy makes a nice pillow!" She stood and cracked her wrist. "Agrh." Was the only response she got.  
  
She laughed and knelt down by Knives. She smiled and poked his cheek. He pulled his coat over his face. "Hey denying me?" Rc questioned. She raised a brow. "Knives get up." Nothing. "Knives." Nothing. "KNIVES!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nothing ONCE again. "If your trying to piss me off..it's working!" She hissed grabbing his collar and pulled his face near hers. She began shaking him. Little swirls appeared in his eyes. "Knives! Get you butt up!" Rc yelled right into his face. "uhhhhhhhh..." Drool escaped his mouth. Rc twitched.  
  
WWWHHHAAACCCKKK!!!!  
  
"Now GET UP!" Knives blinked holding his cheek. "That's was uncalled for." He said pouting. Rc stood her face stern. "Comin' or not?" She smirked. Knives nodded.  
  
Rc blinked. "Um is this good?" She questioned pointing. Knives'eyes were narrowed. "No." She walked past a poster of Vash. Glancing over noticed it and forgot it immediately. "Rc we shouldn't stay here." Knives persisted coming up right behind her. "Stay close." He whispered into her hair. Rc stopped. "But why? My back hurts from last night. Sleeping on the ground like that." She complained. Knives ran his fingers over her back. "You are tense but it'll wear away. Please we can't stay." Her breath stopped short. "I don't see."  
  
People.the humans were staring. Not like a "oh my look at them" stare. More like a "Kill them or they'll kill us" stare. Which if it was Rc's choice she would kill them. Knives pulled Rc into an alley. "We should leave." Knives spoke. Rc's head was bowed. She looked up. "Let me at em'!!!!!" She lashed up into the street. Pulling her gun from her pocket. Knives tackled her to the ground. A bullet whizzed past some young kid's face. Panic went among the crowd. People ran into their homes and/or businesses. Knives hit Rc's gun from her hand. She lashed about in anger. He pinned her down. "Rc! Stop it!" he gritted his teeth. Rc looked at Knives. His cold blue eyes looking back. Her movements ceased and she lay still. Knives stood and held out a hand. Rc sat up but made no movement to take his offering. "Vash." She whispered. "What?" Knives backed his head in confusion. "He's here. In this town, Over there." She said pointing to a.a.DOUNT SHOP??  
  
  
  
BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm so evil. Next chapter! Knives and Vash meet. What OH what will happen! Do you know?? NO? either do I...um I MEAN...nothing.  
  
Rc: AWE! AREN'T I CUTE!?!  
  
Knives: -twitch-  
  
Rc: -mad giggle-  
  
Legato: .  
  
Rc: MASTER!! -tackle-  
  
Legato: O.O  
  
Knives: O.O what'dya think your doin'?  
  
Rc: Good question. Randi what am I doing?  
  
Randi: -madly typing next chapter- WHAT! NO WHY! GOD NO! BACK BACK! -hiss. claw. stratch. bite-  
  
Rc + Legato + Knives: O.o 


End file.
